How Long is Your Weapon?
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Neji my eternal rival tell me how long is your weapon' '...My what' Neji raised a slender eyebrow. 'Your useful weapon that injects useful swimmers into the team's flower' NejTen


I do not own Naruto

* * *

It was another day in Konoha until...

''Neji my eternal rival tell me how long is your weapon?!''

''...My what?'' Neji raised a slender eyebrow.

''Your useful weapon that injects useful swimmers into the team's flower!!''

''BYAKUGAN!!''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!''

* * *

When the Weapon Mistress arrived at Team Gai's training grounds, she was met with a peculiar scene. Lee was seen twitching on the ground while Neji was leaning on a tree with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Tenten knelt beside Lee, pocking him on the side. She asked Lee what happened but was met with silence. She walked over to Neji while glancing back at Lee ever so often. She raised an eyebrow at Neji. Neji opened one of his eyes and glanced down at her petite form.

''What did you do to Lee?'' she inquired.

''What makes you believe that I caused his injuries?''

Tenten rolled her eyes. ''Oh I don't know maybe because you're the only one here.''

Neji turned bhis head to the side. Lee slowly rose from his spot and began limping towards the 2. Tenten looked at her other teammate.

''How did this happen to you Lee?''

''My useful Tenten, I had only asked Neji the size of his weapon.''

Tenten once again raised an eyebrow. ''I f you wanted to know the size of his weapon, you could have asked me; since I polish them everyday.''

Neji had a faint blush appear on his cheeks.

Lee grinned. ''So our youthful flower and the Hyuuga prodigy have finally gotten together.''

Tenten stared at Lee questioningly. ''What are you talking about Lee?''

''Since it seems that Neji has already injected his useful..-''

The next thing Tenten knew Lee was rambled into a tree by Neji's Jyuuken. Tenten looked at Neji in shock.

''What are you doing?''

''...hn...''

Lee slowly got up.

''Lee. are you o.k?'' Tenten asked.

Lee grinned, ''Of course I'm o.k. for thins is not the first time I have been knocked down by Neji's flames of youth.''

''What were you going to ask me Lee?''

''I was only going to ask how long his manhood was.''

Tenten blushed a deep red that was Sakura's dress.

''Why would you want to know the size of that?''

Lee loked at her innocently. ''To out beat my rival.''

Tenten smacked Lee on the back of the head. ''Retard!! You don't compete with Neji in SIZE.''

''But Tenten, I thought you already knew its size?''

Tenten blushed even deeper. ''Idiot why woudl I know the size?''

''My dear flower you have just told me before that you polish his weapon everyday.''

Tenten smacked Lee on the back of the head.

''You idiot I thought you meant kunais, shurikens, and other weapons.''

Meanwhile Neji watched them carefully.

''So Tenten, tell me, what is the size?''

Tenten smacked him again and Lee was beginning to feel a headache.

''We're not even together Lee.''

Lee looked at her in confusion.

''But haven't Neji confessed his undying love for you yet?''

At this moment, Neji decided to come over.

Tenten stood there in shock and murmured a 'what' faintly. Lee turned to look at Neji.

''Neji why haven't you confessed your undying love to our useful flower?'' Lee continued.'' I would have thought you two have gotten together since our flower returned your feelings.''

Tenten and Neji glared at Lee.

''I told you to keep it a secret.'' she blurted out.

Neji's eyes widened as he faced her.

''You what?'' Neji asked.

Tenten blushed and was about to leave until Neji grabbed her hand. Neji looked at her seriously.

''Is what Lee said true?''

Tenten stared down at her sandals and muttered a quick 'yes'. Neji looked at her and placed a finger under her chin to lift. Tenten felt a pair of lips on hers and her eyes widened in surprise. And Lee watched the scene with tears streaming down his face.

Four Months Later

Lee looked at Tenten and teased. ''You never told me the size of Neji's weapon dear flower.''

Neji smirked and Tenten grinned. She muttered something into Lee's ear. Lee's eyes widened in surprise as Neji and Tenten walked away from the training grounds. Not too long afterward, a cry of ''HE BEAT AGAIN!!'' was heard throughout Konoha.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


End file.
